


A Ritual Awakening

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conclaves, Covens, F/M, High Witch Hermione, Lady Magic - Freeform, Ritual Magic, Sacrifice, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: She had been having the same dream for months, magic was restless, a new but familiar foe was on the horizon, a coven must come together.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	A Ritual Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Evil Author Day! I’ve been thinking about and very slowly working on this story for over a year! There is no planned update schedule, I’m hoping posting this prelude will give me the kick in the pants I need to put my focus on this!
> 
> I own nothing!

The stones gave him similar results as the cards and tea leaves. The coven of Druids in Ireland had been unable to heal him, the Shaman he sought out in Argentina had made the curse spread, he had killed the charleton of course. His power was fading rapidly and there was no stopping it. He had one last avenue to explore, one he had saved until he had lost all hope for a reason. The robes he wore that had once fit him like a second skin, now hung off his body, the tremors in his hands were barely hidden with the use of a potion, his skin, while always pale was now sickly and grey, hair had begun falling out in handfuls. Whenever he had to leave his home, a house-elf was ordered to place a strong glamour on him, it wouldn't do for anyone to know the state of his declining health.

Walking up the crumbling steps of the dilapidated house, his breath began to become labored, the stress of the walk from the gates and the stairs to much for him. Pausing halfway up the stone steps, his breathing evened and he continued, not noticing the door had opened, a figure in the doorway silhoutted from the glow of candle light. As he reached the top step, a voice that was quiet and commanding all at once called out to him. Dressed in opulant black robes, golden runes embroidered down the lapels, the witch was old, with skin so pale and hair as white as a dove.

"I wondered how long it would take before you came to me, my son. You've almost waited to long, you have less than a third of your magic left, you won't last more than a month maybe two at the rate you're going."

"Can you help me? You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

The woman turned without replying and walked into the house. As he followed her, candles flamed to life along the bare hallway.

"How did you know I would come to you?"

She swept her arms wide as they walked into a large room with runes carved on the floor, torches lighting, leaving an eery glow across the womans face.

"You're my son. You know what I am, what I can do. I've known about the curse since the moment that sorry excuse for a wizard placed it on you." She grabbed his hand, leading him to the center of the ritual circle, the runes began to glow a deep red as she pulled an athame from her hip, slicing his palm and letting the blood drip to the floor.

"I couldn't come to you, you're father trapped me here. I had to wait for you to come to me. Stand still and be quiet."

She began to chant in a language the man couldn't understand, taking the bloody athame and dripping it on the north, south, east, and western points of the circle. She returned to the center and cut her palm, grabbing his as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"A Maiden witch, pure of craft, practiced in the ritual arts, a high witch is best. She must come to you willingly. You will sacrifice her under the blue moon, offering yourself as a vessel for the magic that will leave her body the moment you end her life."

She shuddered and dropped his hands.

"You must find this witch, Lucius."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
